Death of a Fallen Angel
by Yiang x3
Summary: Harry decides to use his fame and cheats on Ginny. Ginny decids to do something drastic with her life. Warning: Cutting, Suicide, character death and coarse language. Brief DMGW


1A/N: Hey everyone! This won't be really long. It will probably be a one-shot. Maybe a two-shot. Who knows?

Summary: Ginny gets cheated on by Harry and commits suicide. What made them fall apart?

Rating: PG13 For mentions of cutting, language and suicide theme.

Disclaimer: If I were J K Rowling, I doubt I'd have so many spelling errors. I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

**Fallen **

**Chapter 1: Found **

Ginny sat in her seat by the window in the dorm. It was peaceful,

Watching the snow get blown around in the December wind. She shivered and clutched her ebony cloak closer around her. In a few days it would be Christmas. Ginny smiled softly at what she had gotten Harry, her current boyfriend of four months.

He had come back from his 6th year and suddenly started to notice her. They would spend hours in front of the fireplace or in the library talking and doing homework. They were both on the quidditch team. Harry still the seeker and Ginny a chaser.

Ginny remembered how she was before she was Harry's girlfriend. She had been tired of only being Ron's little sister and ignored most of the rest of the school. Ginny knew for a fact that most of them only knew her as Harry's sidekick's little sister, Not for whom she really was inside. The slytherins were fine, yet she really would not like to hang around them for too long. In a bout of depression, she had gone to a weaponry in hogsmeade during a visit in her 5th year and gotten a beautiful silver dagger.

The hilt was ebony black and the blade was silver and paper-thin, yet cut easily. With rubies encrusted into the hilt and the engraved cursive words 'Mai dimentichilo, non si ricordi sempre.' Which meant 'Never forget; Remember it always' in Italian.

Ginny would hide down in the Chamber of secrets because ever since Tom Riddle had possessed her, she was able to speak parseltounge. She would take her trusty dagger, her midnight black cloak that she had bought in hogsmeade as well and her homework for the day. However, since no one ever noticed her, they never seemed to see Ginny for the hours she spent down there, cutting patterns into her forearms, crying silently alone.

The teacher's might have found splashes of red liquid or tears had they looked closer. However, most disregarded it as some spilled ink or water.

Yet, ever since she had started talking to Harry, she would slip down to the chamber less and less. They were going steady now as boyfriend and girlfriend. Ginny ran her hand through her hair and grimaced as her sleeve slipped down, revealing scars. On schooldays it didn't matter that much since the robes were long-sleeved any way. But on the weekends, it was a totally different matter as most of the student body wore shorter sleeves.

"Timero" Ginny whispered. Glowing red digits appeared before her and told her the time. It was 5:30.

She got up from the chair and walked over to her bed. She reached into her trunk to the very bottom and found the button. She tapped it with her wand and said quietly, "Riveli." The bottom of the trunk slid open a little bit, making a hole in the floor of her trunk. She reached inside and pulled out a silver comb. It was a grayish greenish color and had a jade flower near the top. Ginny pulled the comb through her slightly tangled auburn red hair.

Tying her hair back with a conjured black ribbon, Ginny closed the hole and set off down to the common room. Nobody noticed her leaving. _I could probably carry a bag of dung bombs through here and no one would even look up. _Ginny thought wryly. She pushed the common room door open and stepped into the 7th floor hallway.

Quietly, she made her way to the unused bathroom on the second floor. Only having to hide once from filch, she opened the door to the bath room and slipped inside. Then she hurried over to the sink to avoid Myrtle and whispered "Open." In parseltounge.

The stone moved, sliding over the cold floor. The tunnel appeared and she muttered, "Scorigify, Pulito" The tunnel always had so much muck and slime on it. Ginny slid down the pipe and into the underground chamber of secrets. Over time, she had cleaned it up and decorated it to make it look better. It no longer was dark and dreary, yet it wasn't quite warm and cheerful. Somewhere in the middle probably.

Once, inside the main chamber, she walked over to a giant snake statue and said, "Flotteur". As she floated up to the snake's mouth, she started to think about Harry again. What was he doing right now? Was her thinking about her? Ginny hadn't been able to talk to Harry for a while now. We really should meet up or something.

She cancelled the spell and walked onto a platform and murmured," Destrave". The door hidden inside the snake's mouth swung open and she stepped through. The rooms inside were quite similar to those of what those muggles called them, what was it? Oh yes, Condominiums. A master bedroom, a guest bedroom, a kitchenette, a living room, a pool, a library and a dining room. They were all decorated with a slytherin flair.

Ginny walked through the hallway towards the master bedroom. Once inside, she walked over to the ebony wood desk. Opening a drawer, she muttered "Alone", to the desk and a secret compartment was exposed. You could never trust anyone anymore. She reached inside and pulled out her silver dagger. Ginny twirled it in her hands for a moment, before lowering it to her forearm and cutting. She watched the blood drip slowly out of the wound. Then she delicately cut a star into her forearm. Each drop of crimson blood seemed to take forever to finally fall.

She savored the pain. It made her feel in control. Like she could finally do something she wanted to. The air was soon filled with the coppery smell of blood. Ginny breathed in deeply, exhaled then finally pulled out her wand and quietly said, " Guare".

As if finally remembering something, she hurriedly muttered, " Timero". The flashing, blinking, red lights read 6:25. "Oh no…" '_I only have 5 minutes to get up to the great hall!' _Ginny thought wildly. She flung the dagger around hazardously. Ginny rushed to the bathroom and washed the blood off. It wasn't as if she would be missed at dinner, but she wanted to talk to Harry for a bit. Something that she rarely got to do anymore.

With a flick of her wand, Ginny straightened her robes and quickly walked towards the exit. There was a shortcut she could take that would bring her closer to the great hall. She pushed aside a tapestry and ducked inside. The tunnel was quite short and she quickly reached the other side.

She moved the portrait ever so slightly to check if the hallway was clear. Then she slid out and briskly walked to the great hall. On the way there she saw Cho Chang and her clique. Cho said something to the rest of her friends and ran off smiling. That was unusual. Cho had been depressed a few days earlier. '_Always walking around crying. Cedric diggory died 2 and a half years ago. Get over it!' _Ginny sneered. It was safe to say that Ginny didn't like Cho, not one bit. She thought Cho was a spoiled, bratty bitch. A backstabber as well. It would be surprising to know how close to the truth Ginny was.

Once they had passed, Ginny walked out from her hiding place and slipped into the great hall. Dinner had just started so she wasn't that noticed. As Ginny walked over to the gryffindor table, she quickly scanned over the table, but Harry wasn't there. Heart-sinking, Ginny ate some salad before excusing herself and leaving the great hall. Where could Harry be? Unless he was sick or something, he usually always came to the great hall to eat dinner.

Ginny walked back towards gryffindor tower, before remembering that Harry had his own room as he was the head boy. Along with Hermione Granger. No surprise.

Ginny switched directions and instead headed towards the fourth floor. Harry's room was two rooms away from the hospital wing. The portrait situated at the entrance to his room was a snake and a book. She cursed as she remembered that dumbledore had just changed the password a few days ago. And since she had not yet talked to Harry, she didn't know the password. Ginny quietly hissed "**Hello, What iss your name? (1)**"portrait. The snake blinked calmly then replied,

"**You can sspeak to uss? That talent iss quite rare now.** **My name is Selene.**"

"**Mine iss Ginerva. (2) Would you mind terribly if you let me in? I must go vissit my friend. And he hass not yet told me hiss new password.**"

"**I wouldn't mind at all. However, there iss ssomeone vissiting him currently. Sshe came up here a while ago, ssaid the password and hasn't come out yet."**

"**Intressting What did sshe look like?" **Ginny was starting to have a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"**Sshe had black hair. Pale sskin, around 5 feet 7 inchess. The boy inside greeted her quite happily." **

"**Oh…"**

"**Iss ssomething wrong?"**

"**No, Nothing." **Ginny was starting to have a sneaky suspicion.

"**Alright. Have a nice day and vissit ssoon."**

The portrait opened and Ginny walked in. Immediately sounds were distinguished from the silence around her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she walked further into the interior of the common room. She could see the name plates on the closed doors. To the left was Hermione and to the right was Harry. Ginny walked closer to the right door. The noises grew louder. Faint moans were heard.

Ginny froze. She didn't want to believe it. '_I-it can't be. He wo-wouldn't do that. Not him.' _Ginny walked up to the door slowly, hesitantly. "Veda attracerso." Ginny whispered. The door faded away, making it see through. _'No, it's not. It's not what it looks like. Right? It has to be that.' _

Cho lay on the bed; Harry was on top of her kissing her passionately. "Mmm…" Cho moaned.

"Cho, you're the one I love."

"Aww, Harry that's so sweet of you."

"No Cho, I mean it. I really do love you."

"What about Ginny?"

"What about her? She had it coming. Can't even tell that I'm using her. But I would never do that to you."

"Hmm…alright."

Ginny stared frozen as the words repeated in her head. _'What about her? She had it coming. She had it coming.' 'It is true. All those lies. All his promises. What happened to 'I'll love you forever'?' _Ginny didn't move. The pieces were coming together in her head. All those missed dates. How he would never talk to her anymore. Him not being at dinner. Cho rushing off somewhere. Her eyes welled up in tears as she slid against the wall in anguish. Her mind seemed to be in overload right now.

Ginny shook her head. Then she wiped away the tears and put a blank mask on. Being courteous to the slytherins had it's uses. She undid the spelled then quietly knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Harry yelled. "I'm a bit busy right now."

"Harry? It's me, Ginny." Ginny thought she heard a gasp.

"Oh hello Ginny."

"Hello, May I come in?"

"Oh...Yes just a second or two."

"Alright. If you says o." Ginny heard the movement of people and the opening and closing of a door.

"Okay, you can come in now."

"Sure."

Ginny opened the door and walked in. **"Hello Harry," **Ginny hissed in parseltounge.

"**You can sspeak parsseltougne?" **

"**Yess, quite usseful in fact. The portrait wouldn't let me in. Did you change the password and not tell me?"**

"**Oh right. I had forgotten." **

"**Obviously." **Ginny's tone was cold and hard. Her eyes darkened to a coppery shade of brown. **"Sso, what were you sso busy with?"**

"**Oh nothing. Nothing at all." **

"**Right..." **Ginny inched towards the closet. The she wrenched it open, exposing Cho with bruised red lips, and flushed cheeks. **"You call thiss nothing?" **

"**Oh that, I can explain."**

"**Sso you are guilty. Well let uss hear it. Why in the world would you cheat on me? What the heck can't I give you? I mean- Ugh!" **Ginny screamed in frustration.

"**Ginny I-." **

"**Shut up. I don't want to hear it. I trusted you. Looks like Golden-boy really does enjoy the attention. Filth" **The word was spat out like a disease.

"What are you guys talking about? Harry loves me. Don't you Harry?" Cho asked confused.

"I-"Harry started.

"But you said! 'I'll love you forever Cho' That's what you said!" Cho whined, pouting.

Ginny flinched as the words tore at her already broken heart. **"Bastard." **Ginny spat at Harry. **"Fuckin bastard. Lying like that. Just using me Harry? Are you using me now?" **

"Harry loves me! See?" Cho leaned across and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry quickly circled his arms around Cho and brought her close. Kissing her back.

"Fools." Ginny said scathingly "You guys are such fools. Well you made your choice. And now you will have to deal with the consequences." With that, Ginny whirled around and stormed out of the portrait.

She quickly made her way down to the slytherin common room. **"Open." **She said to the portrait. Ginny slid inside and nodded to the people there. "Where is Draco?" she asked imperiously.

"He's upstairs in the dormitory. Would you like me to get him?" Asked Blaise Zabini.

"Yes please. Would you?"

Blaise nodded then ran up the stairs. A few minutes later, he led a curious Draco Malfoy back down the stairs. "What is it Ginerva?" Draco asked.

"H-He lied." Ginny stuttered. All previous haughtiness gone.

"Who?"

"The one you call wonder-boy. An Attention-seeking fool that one is."

Draco's eyes widened in recognition.

**End Chapter 1**

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first installment of Fallen. I'll try to update soon. Read and Review please! Lyl.

JoyCe

**Notes:**

**1 The bold-faced words in the text mean the characters are currently speaking in parseltounge. Italics are thoughts and or normally surrounded by single 'quotes'. **

**2 J.K Rowling Announced a while ago that Ginny's full name was Ginerva, Not Virginia. I decided that Ginerva was more suited for this fic. **

**Extra: I apologize as when i uploaded this, my tabs and spacing were messed up. **


End file.
